Undertakers Angel
by LoverOfTheDead
Summary: Under taker finds a strange girl.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi there, LoverOfTheDead here, I'm bored so I made an Undertaker fic! the girl is biased off of Rukia from Bleach but this is not a cross-over. Warnings: OOC, mentions of rape and abuse, blood and gore. Enjoy! :) Disclaimer: I do not own any animes, don't sue me plz! P.S.: This is my first post so no flames but I'll gladly accept helpful criticism. Thanks! :D**

Undertaker was one simple man, with three simple pleasures; his work, laughter and what laughs he could get from his clienteles memories. In his work he could find so many hidden stories that no-one else knew, every scratch, every scar, every open wound whispered its own secret tale to him. When his other pleasures needed to be fulfilled and no-one living was in the area or he had a curious cadaver he would take a trip 'up-stairs' to dig through a cinematic recored or two. If he was real lucky he could find a client whose cinematic record was still intact to pass the time with. This was one of those clients. A girl approximately 13 or 14 covered in tens of dozens of cuts and wounds, laying dead and naked on the side of the road. Her glazed open eyes were a deep royal purple, her hair, raven black, and her skin, light and pale from blood loss. Beautiful. When he cleaned her up he found her body was marred with scares, but he couldn't tell from what. Well poor Undertaker was so curious and so damn bored with his first pleasure plus being void of his second pleasure for so long that he delved in to his third pleasure without a second thought. He was shocked by what he saw, what he felt. Most cinematic records were just like a movie, flat, fake, but this, this was unimaginable. He could see every thing, hear everything, feel everything, everything she ever felt. And the pain was unbearable. He couldn't pull away, he was stuck in her memories. The beatings, the rape, then the pain of her death struck him, and it ended. It wasn't the physical pain, that he could deal with, it was the emotional pain, the fear, the oppression, the loneliness. Feelings he had never felt before and so much of them at once from this scared girl it was just to much for him to bare. His knees buckled and he fell unconscious. When he awoke his head was throbbing. He didn't know how long it had been, but the sun was now out. The girl was there, across from him, huddled in a corner. Alive!? Undertaker stood, slowly, and walked towards her. She was still clothe-less so he grabbed the cloth off the table to cover her with. She began to scream as soon as he was within five feet of her. Knowing from what he saw it was best not to go further and cause her more fear he through the cloth to her and backed away. He turned but turned to quickly and passed out again.

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? 3 positive reviews are needed for me to continue. And yes they can all be from one person as long as their's 3! ;)**

**LoverOfTheDead**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in Rockland Main on vacation. It's 9AM. on a Saturday, 37 degrees out (fairenhight) and I'm siting out side watching the ocean, witch is beautiful by the way, and wondering what to right next for my Undertakers Angel story. and this is what I came up with. enjoy! :D

Undertaker woke up with a throbbing headache, more screaming, and more surprisingly Sebastian and Ceil. Ceil started, "Now what are you doing down there Undertaker and who is this girl"? Undertaker took a minute to let the events of the past night come back to him and sat up giving one of his usual vague answers "Oh, yes, I found her dead and now she isn't". Ceil decided to ignore this and growled "Just make her stop scamming, we have business to attend to and I can't stand that wailing"! Undertaker glared at Ceil through his bangs. He didn't know why but he felt protective of the girl. Maybe it was the shared memories? Undertaker sighed, he knew she felt scared and exposed so he did the first thing he could think of. He took off his soft black shawl revealing his tighter cloths and walked towards her ignoring the louder screams coming from the girl, slipped the shawl over her so she had more than the thin blanket and simply hugged her. The screaming slowly subsided and turned to quiet sobs and she clutched Undertakers arms. She had rarely had any human contact that didn't cause her pain, but this felt different, safe. Undertaker gently and slowly lifted her and she held tight as he brought her passed his guests threw a door and set her on the bed he never used. But she wouldn't let go so he stayed. It took only a few minuets for her to fall asleep so he could leave, but it was still to long for Ceil. For his information today though his price was changed. Information for food for the girl. That knight the girl ate a rather large helping of glazed ham, baked potato, and sheshwan asparagus. "So what is the girls name"? Sebastian asked.

OK, so now it's 10:30 an I cant feel my fingers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hey if you want give me a name for the girl! :)

Love

LoverOfTheDead


	3. Chapter 3

O.K. so I'm back home and I'm tired because my cousin kept me up till four in the mourning bugging me to read some fan fiction called Code Decade, which I'm sorry to say is actually good, so he can keep me up even later on friday to play a damn RP game, witch I unfortunately will probably also like until he suddenly stops playing it! I mean come on he's 19 and keeps bugging a 13-year-old to play games with him! :pissedoff: Sorry for the mini rant but he's getting on my nerves and I needed to tell some one! ^^; Any-who here's the next chapter, enjoy!

"So what is the girls name"? Sebastian asked. Undertaker blinked his unseen eyes and put a finger to his mouth in thought. He had seen the memories of her experiences sure, but none of her true knowledge he didn't know her name or even if she had one! So he shrugged and replied "Not sure, I'll ask". When he and the others entered the room the girl instantly gripped the plate of food and began to whimper as tears came to her eyes. Undertaker gave her a smile so gentle it shocked Ceil. Undertaker knelt near the end of the bed and spoke softly, "Hey, it's alright, I'm not going to take that away, you can keep it, I just wanted to ask you a question or two alright." Then he realized 'can she even talk?' When he didn't receive an answer he decided to get that question answered first. "Are you able to speak?"

"Y-Y-Yes". Her voice was hoarse, dry and quiet, as if it hadn't been used in years. It was so thick with fear and apology, as if she had done something terribly wrong, that Undertakers smile faltered, much to her dismay. She was afraid she might have answered the question wrong and started to cry and apologize franticly. Undertaker realized his mistake.

"Hey, it's all right you didn't do any thing wrong and no-one here will hurt you. Your safe here, I promise." She nodded and took a few bites of food trying to comfort her self. Undertaker continued, "Do you have a name?" She nodded again. "May you tell me what it is?" The girl was shocked no one had ever asked her name. She spoke quietly, wearily.

"E-Evangalia."

"Evangalia? I like it, may I call you Eva". She smiled lightly and nodded. "Good, I'm Undertaker". Eva decided to go out on a limb.

"C-C-Can I...can I c-call you...U-Unra f-for short." She was shaking and stuttering like no tomorrow!

"Of course!"

So, I hope you liked that, please give me some feedback oh, and what did you think of Undertakers new nick-name? TTYL ;)

LoverOfTheDead


End file.
